


Sewing Circle

by RipplesOfAqua



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Teasing, also very lightly suggested background Lalasa/Tian if you squint hard enough, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/pseuds/RipplesOfAqua
Summary: All Kel wants is a peaceful afternoon. Her friends and mentor have something much different planned.Written for the 2019 Chocolate Box Exchange





	Sewing Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



“What’s going on here?”

 

Muscles aching from the practice fields, Kel braced a forearm against the doorway to her quarters as she took in the state of her rooms. Fighting back a sigh, she drew her Yamani mask firmly into place and sent a quick prayer to the gods for patience.

  

 _Quiet._ That’s all she had hoped for this evening. A hot meal and some blessed peace after several long, muddy months tracking bandits with the Own.

 

She should have learned better by now.

 

“Come on then, Kel. Have a seat!” Neal patted the bench next to him, a smug grin on his face.

 

Across from him, her knight master reclined in an old wooden chair, his shoulders dwarfing the spindled backrest. “You’re late, Squire!” Raoul boomed, his eyes dancing. “Peachblossom get in a fight with that new stablehand, again?”

 

Kel eyed the men cautiously. There was no obvious cause for their cheerful moods, but she was loath to find out what had made them so silly. Shutting the door carefully she turned to Lasala, who sat close to Tianine on a second, cushioned bench that appeared to have been dragged in from Raoul’s study.  

 

“Do I _want_ an explanation?”

 

Lalasa glanced at Tian, who failed to hide her smile behind her hand, before meeting Kel’s eyes. “My lady, forgive the impertinence, but it must be done. It won’t be too awful, I swear.”

 

Wrapping an arm around Lalasa, Tian spoke in agreement. “We’re here to make sure the men don’t bully you too much, my lady. And to see that you get taught the proper way, however skilled they might think themselves.”

 

“It’s an intervention, Kel,” Raoul added, with mock seriousness. “I only pray it isn’t too late.”

 

Kel raised an eyebrow. What _had_ gotten into them, today?

 

“What, did you think this little sewing circle of ours is just for fun?” Neal drawled. “You know I won’t pass up the chance for some gossip, but we have work to do. You’re learning to sew, once and for all.”

 

Kel blinked at him. _What in the name of Mithros?_ Looking around the room a second time, she realized the floors and tables were covered with heaping stacks of old, tattered fabric and spools of thread. Did they intend to clothe the entire army in here?

 

“What do you mean?” Kel demanded. “I can sew well enough.”

 

Lalasa fidgeted in her seat, her gaze dropping to her hands. Tian patted her shoulder in sympathy.

 

Neal rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve seen first year pages with smaller stitches. The point is to _close_ the holes in the fabric, not make more of them.”

 

Kel scoffed at that. “And you two can do better?” she retorted, belatedly adding “Sir” with a nod towards her knight master.

 

“You’ll find out one day when I have to stitch up your wounds in the field,” Neal replied, disconcertingly cheerful.

 

“And you’d be surprised what you pick up after decades of bachelorhood,” Raoul added. “Better now than later, I always say. Years back, the Company found out one of the men was sending his repairs home to his mother and strung all his undergarments from the rafters. He learned, soon enough.” Raoul tilted his head, his finger tapping against the chair arm as he studied Kel for a moment. His smile grew. “I’d hate for the men to find a new target.”

 

Kel narrowed her eyes at that. If _that’s_ how this was going to be.. They’d left her little choice, then. Shaking her head, she took the seat by Neal.

 

“I see that I have no other choice, then. Begging my lord’s pardon, Sir, but you are a bad man.” She paused for a moment, gauging their reactions. “But you know, Buri was just telling me how busy Queen Thayet has been, preparing the royal wardrobes for the Progress. She’s already recruited Lalasa and Tian, but I’m sure she’d be _fascinated_ to learn that the two of you are so interested in fashion. I’m sure the King would _greatly_ appreciate some moral support through all those fittings.”

 

Neal’s smile fell and Raoul’s eyes grew wide in horror. “Kel, you wouldn’t…”

  
Kel smiled. "Now what exactly did you wish to teach me?" While she may have lost this battle, the war was _far_ from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Squire where Kel has a discussion with Raoul and loses to him in a sewing race. And from there, it seemed only natural that, as a healer, Neal would also have some skill. And of course Lalasa and Tian.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
